Kabexnuf the River Sun and Nefertem the River Lily
by Azteka
Summary: It was then, seeing Hanatarou smile and holding onto the flower, that Kabe realized why he was so drawn to the little healer. Hanatarou was Light. / The gray-eyed youth was a beacon of hope in a world of dreary gray and rotting darkness.


**Author's Disclaimer: **

_**Bleach**_** is the trademark of Viz Media, and all of the **_**Bleach**_** characters are the creation of Tite Kubo. Himura Kabexnuf, however, is my own character.**

**I hope that you enjoy my piece, and I appreciate any and all constructive criticism.**

**-Azteka**

_**Kabexnuf the River Sun and Nefertem the River Lily**_

Sitting high on his perch, a masked figure looked upon the Estate of Ausar and frowned. _Nothing has changed._ The masked figure thought, _…even after all these eons._ This Estate of Ausar was as the first from the figure's oldest memory.

In the center of the Estate, sitting like a polished jewel, was Ausar's main estate, his Court of the Pure Soul. The Court housed Ausar's favorites and his personal armies. The demesne stood with its high white polished walls and buildings in the center as a reminder to the outer districts of the entire estate of who was master. And that the outer boroughs were subjugated to the whims of the Court of the Pure Soul, and the further spread out the outer regions were from the Court, the more lawless did the outer wards became. In fact, there was one outer quarter that was so far from the Court's eyes that its residents were considered to be more animal than mortal.

The figure drew in a sharp breath as he pushed thoughts of Ausar and his Court out of his mind. He was here on a mission. He was here for the Imset, an ancient artifact of great power. The Imset was already ageless when the first pyramids of the mortal realm were being constructed, and his family was charged with its safe keeping until they were betrayed by his uncle, Ausar.

Ausar feared the power of the Imset and the other three artifacts, the Qebechsenuf, the Hapi and the Duamutef. His uncle feared that one day the power of all four artifacts would be used against him, used to destroy him, and Ausar should rightly fear that power. For the power of the Imset and the other artifacts promised to right an eon-old wrong that Ausar had perpetuated and to restore proper balance to all of the known realms.

A smirk graced the masked figure's hidden face at the thought of the millennia old injustice finally being corrected. The figure took a deep breath, taking in the air into his lungs and ignoring the bland taste of the air, telling him that the Estate was stagnate in its ways. Soon, raising from the eastern horizon, the brilliant glow of Re's Fire began to creep over the horizon and push back the black Nut. Slowly the lean and well-built figure stood to his feet while a bronze hand slipped into the satchel strapped across his shoulder. He then pulled out a piece of opaque yellow glass and let it lay innocently in the palm of his hand.

This piece of glass was no ordinary piece. It was in fact one of the very first pieces of known glass that mortals had discovered. The dessert, where the piece was found, was still riddled to this day with these pieces. The glass pieces were created from the high-heated battle between Anpu and Setesh, and this very piece was imbued with the high spiritual energy from that battle… a piece of Anpu's powers and a piece of Setesh's powers…

And with this piece of glass, the masked figure hoped to find the Imset amidst the ungodly white buildings of the Court of the Pure Soul. He looked up to see the familiar and welcoming rays of reds and oranges come racing against the growing-lighter Nut. As the rays raced against the Nut and Re's Fire encased the masked figure in a warm embrace, much like a mother embracing her child, the opaque glass-shard began to glow brightly in the morning light.

The masked figure smiled as he felt the glass-shard warm his palm. He then lowered his hand and watched as the piece of glass remain floating in the air.

"I seek Imset the Southern Man." The masked figure chanted, "May Re's Fire guide my path."

Silence crackled in the air before the glass-shard began to morph into a sacred beetle. Tiny translucent wings fluttered before the glass-beetle shot through the air, disappearing from sight, to be followed by a shadow.

Slowly the masked figure's frame faded into nothingness…

* * *

><p>It took the masked figure not long to find where the glass-beetle had disappeared to. The glass-beetle had flown to an area that was shrouded in an unnatural silence. It was as if this area was holding its breath in fear, in fear of being noticed by something… evil. The masked figure could feel a dangerous aura creeping along his warm flesh. Mentally he shuddered at the foul touch and made a vow to himself upon his return home that he would purify himself from this unknown taint.<p>

A moment later, the masked figure spotted the glass-beetle slip through the air vents of a building. The long building was one of many without any distinguishing marks. It made him wonder how one building was identified from another. Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he quietly landed on the building's rooftop. With one hand, he pulled the air vent grate away from the vents, and immediately proceeded down the air conduits. He moved quickly and quietly down before dropping onto the ground floor.

He looked about him to see if he had been detected but discovered that no alarms had been raised, which made the masked figure wary. No alarms usually meant overconfidence and arrogance, and those two qualities were never a good combination, especially in a soldier of Ausar. It also meant that the individual would be without morals… those were the most dangerous sorts.

Silently his sandal-covered feet moved through the building, which now revealed to be a warehouse of sorts. All around him, he sensed spiritual energy of a variety strengths and a variety of taint. He did not want to know for what purpose they served, but he hoped that the Imset was not tainted. The Imset and the other artifacts contained one of five names that made the essence of Setesh. If the Imset or the others became tainted, corrupting Setesh's name, then the masked figure's mission would fail.

Soon he heard the gentle hum of fluttering wings in the distance. He quickened his pace toward the source. Immediately he spotted the glass-beetle resting comfortably on top of a pristine container on the top shelf of a series of shelves. Beneath his mask, he wrinkled his nose in annoyance at having to climb up the series of shelves. He let out a quiet sigh then began climbing up the shelves.

With one hand, the masked figure gently lifted the container's lid to reveal the Imset. It laid peacefully in its black velvet liner. It was the length of his forearm from the top of the carved man's cowl-covered head to the bottom of the ancient Canopic jar. The entire piece was carved out of a massive white bone, which irradiated power. Traditionally, the Imset was a non-descript male with the jar's main body engraved with prayer and detailed exploits of the deceased, but this particular Imset was that of Heru, the Black Moon and Consort of Setesh. This Imset had no prayers nor grand exploits engraved on its body. Instead, the Imset spoke of nothing more than Setesh's love for his beloved Mate, Heru. In fact, each of the ancient artifacts spoke of nothing else but Setesh's love for Heru, and it was because of that love that the Imset and the other artifacts were dangerous to Ausar, who knew nothing of love.

The masked figure just shook his head to push away his wayward thoughts of the past. His hand hovered over the Imset in reverence as he felt an ancient and yet familiar energy emitting from it. The energy belonged to Setesh, and it recognized the masked figure as a beloved kin and was welcoming him. Gently, as if carrying a newborn babe, the masked figure freed the Imset from its prison and gently placed it into his satchel. He quickly placed the lid upon the container when suddenly the warehouse lights came on…

* * *

><p>"Come, Nemu!" A cruel voice demanded as the warehouse lights automatically came on.<p>

"Yes, sir." A soft and timid voice replied.

"Who would be stupid enough to break into my storage facility?" The cruel and yet mechanical voice demanded as an imposing figure stormed down the aisles of the warehouse.

"I do not know, sir." The timid voice answered.

"Of course, you don't! You stupid girl!" The imposing figure snarled as he rounded on the frail-looking girl walking behind him. She did not cringe nor shy away from the man's violence. She merely accepted it as his pale and knobby hand wrapped itself around her lightly tanned throat. His grip was iron-clad, deceptively strong despite his frail appearance.

The cruel man was deathly pale and unnaturally thin. The raven-black shihakusho hung on the man's skeletal frame, making him seem smaller and more sickly. Over the black shihakusho, the cruel man also wore a white hoari with the number twelve emblazed in the middle of the back. He wore a strangely shaped hat on top of his head, which was strapped securely around his chin. Along the strap was three strange yellow cones, one where each ear normally laid and the third along his chin. His face was painted completely black, leaving him with a homicidal and maniacal smile. But there was nothing jester-like about the cruel man as he leveled his beady eyes on his helpless victim.

"Only a complete fool would dare steal from me!" The cruel man screeched as he shook the young girl in his grip.

The girl's long black tresses in its braid swayed back and forth. Her bangs covered her gray-blue eyes, which reflected nothing but her acceptance of her fate. She wore a simple black hoari in the same manner that a child would wear a kimono. She had a simple white obi, securing the hoari close. Due to the length of her hoari, her shapely legs were revealed, which often drew the attention of many unsavory men… including the cruel man's attention.

"Y-yes, sir." She chocked out, which seemed to please the enraged man.

"Blah!" He sneered as he tossed the girl aside. She soundlessly crumpled to the ground. She did not look up to see the cruel man had moved down the aisle before she tenderly touched her throat, which was hidden beneath a burgundy red chocker, hiding half-healed bruises. "Come on, you stupid girl!"

"Yes, sir." She quietly whispered as she rose and quickly followed behind.

"Now then…" He began mumbling to himself, " G-P 1-9-2-8... G-P 1-9-2-8... Where did I put that blasted thing..?"

It took the pair several minutes to reach the far shelf, which housed GP 1928. The cruel man looked around the shelf with a frown when he did not immediately spot the allusive item. He then looked up at the higher shelves that he could not reach and quickly spotted the item. He gave out a childish outcry of frustration before turning on the young girl.

"Nemu, you stupid girl, go up there and get me that box!" The cruel man demanded as he pointed at the desired item on the top most shelf.

"Yes, sir." She replied softly and without hesitation began climbing up the shelves since the ladder was nowhere to be seen.

Steadily she climbed up the shelves, ignoring the unsteady sway of the old shelving that threaten to buckle beneath her light weight. She finally reached the stop, and with one hand, she reached for the box.

"Careful, you idiot girl!" The cruel man screeched while shaking a fist in the air.

The young girl froze for a moment when the shelf suddenly shook. She waited for the shelf to steady itself.

"What are you waiting for, you imbecilic half-twit!" The cruel man continued to screech.

"I am coming, sir." She quietly answered then began her descent when suddenly another shake caused her to lose her grip of not only the box but also the shelf.

"You fool!" The cruel man shrieked, "That item was given to me by Captain Yama-"

The girl had not been listening to the cruel man's belittling for her attention was focused on the strange man, who had saved her from her fall. A strong bronze hand looked darker against her own paler complexion. Her eyes were transfixed upon a pair of kind and yet ancient amethyst eyes. Her eyes grew wide as the strange man effortlessly lifted her up and place her safely on the top shelf.

"Are you alright?" The stranger's voice was a deep baritone. It was a strong voice and a soothing one. The young girl knew, just knew, by this man's voice that he was a leader, that he was kind, just and full of compassion. In some ways, this man reminded her of another kind man… The Quincy… she secretly wished to meet him again.

She took a half step back to gain a better look at her mysterious savior. He was tall and lean built, but nothing about his presence gave note to any weaknesses. His complexion was completely bronze. He wore no shihakusho that would identify him as one of their's nor did he wear a peasant's kimono. Instead he wore a strange, opaque creamy-white linen kilt that was clasped in place by a gold-gilded and blue clothe-sash, which reached past the man's knees.

The strange man's feet was clad in a pair of strangely shaped sandals that the young girl had never seen. Nor did the man wore a top of any sort, his chest was bare and revealed his lean and well-defined muscles. Around his right wrist was a beautiful golden bracelet with inlaid of blues and reds while his left hand was covered in a strange gold gauntlet. The fingers of his left hand looked more like claws than regular fingers and could probably tear flesh from bone.

On the strange man's upper left arm was a simple gold band. It had no inlaid, but it did have a series of odd pictograms that the young woman could not identify. Everything about the bronze man just screamed foreign and yet she could not find herself to be suspicious of him. Even with the fact that the quiet bronze man wore a mask.

From the moment of her creation, she only knew that those who wore a mask were the enemy and that she would immediately attack, or at least wait for her creator's command. However, with this masked man, she felt no need nor urge to attack, and she did not know why. She highly doubted that it had to do with the fact that his mask was black, instead of white, with fine gold inlaid in a series of the similar oddly shaped pictograms as the armband on the left side of the jackal mask. As she looked on, she soon realized that the mask was actually a headdress. The wild black and chestnut brown mane was made out of horse hair, which gave him a startling appearance.

"Are you alright, Miss Nemu?" His deep baritone voice quietly floated in the young woman's ears, startling her.

"You… you know my name?" Her timid voice quivered in surprise.

He tilted his head to the side, causing a muffled jingling sound. It was then that the young woman noticed series of tiny golden bells plaited in his wild mane.

"I heard that call you such." He stated as he gestured toward the girl's creator.

"Wha- what did you call me?" The cruel man screeched, his voice reaching pitches that could cause dogs howl.

But the masked stranger did not answer.

"Do you know _who_ I am?" The cruel man continued.

The bronze man just stared at the young woman and patiently waited for an answer.

"I am fine." She finally answered with a respectful bow.

"Nemu, you brainless dolt, don't just stand there! Get that Hollow!" The cruel man howled, not caring for the sudden glassy and teary expression the young woman had.

The masked man just turned around and began to walk away.

"I … I am sorry, sir, but I have to detain you." She whimpered, knowing that this was not right.

He tilted his head again.

"I do not wish to fight you, young one." He calmly stated to the young woman now in front of him.

"You should've thought of that before coming here, Hollow." The cruel man bellowed, "Aizen should've sent one of his Arrancars! I could use an Arrancar for my research! I can barely sense your reiatsu… you must be a low-level Gillian…"

The bronze man visibly frowned at the cruel man's words … the name Aizen rang no familiarity to the masked figure but he knew of Arrancars… the name teased at his memories but either than that he gave no acknowledgment to the screeching pale man's taunts.

"I … I don't wish to fight you either, sir." She replied, "Please, turn yourself over to my Captain."

The masked man gave her a hidden rueful smile.

"I'm sorry, little one, but I have no intention of surrendering to the likes of that creature and its ilk." He honestly answered and quietly kept more of his thoughts of Ausar's mad-dog, as he had dubbed the black-faced creature, to himself.

The young woman was nibbling her lower lip. For the first time in her entire existence, she was conflicted between rebelling against her creator's decree and obeying it.

"NEMU!" Her creator screamed, startling her to charge.

She pulled her right leg back then swung it forward for a devastating roundhouse kick.

He merely stepped back, effortlessly avoiding the blow.

Her body continued its momentum. She followed her roundhouse with another kick.

He lowered to one knee, feeling a slight breeze from her kick caress against his headdress' mane.

She was closer to his person now, allowing her a chance to drive her knee into his side.

His right hand flashed across his side. His palm gracefully blocked the young woman's knee while his body easily turned into the young woman and slamming his left elbow into the side of her face.

Her gray-blue eyes grew wide at the speed, which the man moved, and although her body flew through the air from his attack, she knew that he was holding back. She could feel it as he kept his body from flowing fluidly with his attack. She crashed through several shelves before she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

His figure faded and yet appeared next to her crumbled form. He had knelt down beside her, and with two fingers, he gently pressed against her throat.

THATHUMB. THATHUMB.

He nodded to himself, relieved that she would be alright.

Suddenly…

He clenched his teeth together as his entire back flared up in fiery pain.

"That's some impressive shunpo technique you have, Hollow." The cruel man cooed.

The masked man, pushing back the slight bile rising in the back of his throat, gently laid the young woman safely down on the ground before he slowly rose to his feet.

"That was reckless." The masked figure lowly growled, which caused the cruel man to blink owlishly.

"What are you blabbing about, Hollow?" The pale creature honestly asked.

"Had I not remain, the young one would have died from your blade."

The black-faced man sneered.

"Do you think I care?" He asked, "The worthless excuse of an assistant failed to capture you! Besides! Do you even know who _I _am? I am Kurotsuchi Mayuri! Captain of the Twelfth Division! I am the greatest Scientist! And what I do with my own creation is none of your concern, Hollow!"

Captain Kurotsuchi then brandished his zanpaku-to, Ashisogizigo, a gold gilded weapon with no edge but was still very lethal. The gaudy weapon flared open into three separate blades, reminiscent of ancient Indian keris, and at the habaki, the blade collar, was a head of a grotesque child. The zanpaku-to exuded an aura of infectious decay that raised the jackal-masked man's hackles.

The bronze man's amethyst eyes bleed to molten gold in his rage, but he kept his ka, his spirit, from expanding. To do so would draw Ausar's attention to his presence, and the masked outsider had no desire to fight the self-proclaimed god… just yet… But he did have the desire to fight this creature in the here and now, he could not believe that this so-called _man_ had no regard for life, especially the life of a being that he had created. The young woman was his child, his daughter! And the black-faced monster was willing to kill her? Just to capture the Jackal? This _thing_ was truly a 'man' of Ausar…

"Now, Hollow, draw your zanpaku-to!" Mayuri ordered with a taunting jeer.

The Jackal pulled his lips back, revealing his fangs.

"To deal with the likes of you, I do not need a Fang."

* * *

><p>He took a light and yet a faulty step on the rooftop before landing on another. His back still screamed in pain as if on fire. He could slowly feel his body go numb from the poison that had invaded his blood and yet he could also feel his blood burn as his blood fought against the poison. His vision was speckled with black spots. He knew that he would have to find a sanctuary while he healed, and he would have to find it soon… his only positive thought, although it was bittersweet, was the fact that his opponent was in far worse condition than himself. His opponent, in order to save himself, stabbed himself and transformed into a liquid state, fleeing the battle and leaving behind the little one.<p>

The Jackal could not leave the young woman alone nor could he take her to a healer without risking being captured. He had gathered her light frame into his arms and was surprised that she leaned into his chest, seeking comfort from a stranger. The Jackal had let out a low rumble to sooth the young woman before finding a patch of garden and placing her there. Then with a flick of his wrist, he had released a fireball, which destroyed a nearby shed. And he disappeared…

That was about twenty minutes ago… and the Jackal was losing focus… fast… suddenly his legs gave way and he felt himself falling… but felt nothing…

* * *

><p>CRASH!<p>

"Whah!" Gray eyes snapped wide open at the sound of the loud crash. The young man looked around his small apartment but found nothing out of place. Suddenly he scrambled out of his futon and made a mad dash for his little greenhouse in the courtyard of the simple dormitory, which he lived in. Wearing nothing but his sleep yakuta, the raven-haired young man ran across the cold stone-covered courtyard. His lithe and lean frame managed to skid to halt on the slightly damp stone. The matron of the dorms had just washed down the courtyard before going about her daily chores.

The young man's gray orbs widened in shock to see his little greenhouse so heavily damaged. His eyes began to sting with unshed tears at the thought of his seedlings being damaged or destroyed. He hurried to the door and unlatched the flimsy leather lock. The door flew open, revealing the severity of the damage. The entire roof had collapsed… it had collapsed under the weight of an unconscious masked man.

"EEP!" The pale young man squeaked in surprise at the sight of the masked creature while he instinctively hid behind the door.

Peeking around the door, the young man watched the laying figure for a moment, waiting for an attack that never came. Then he heard a very faint moan coming from the unconscious man. The sound drew the smaller young man's attention, and immediately his healer's instincts had kicked in. The timid youth quickly stumbled into his now destroyed greenhouse, tripping over a piece of debris in his haste. He crawled on his hands and knees toward the dark-skinned male, whose flesh was beaded with sweat.

"Oh no… fever…" The young man mumbled, wiping the dirt off of his hands on his sleepwear before placing a hand on the man's arm. Just barely touching the man, the young healer could _feel_ the heat eradiating from the prone creature.

Looking at the laying man's face, the gray-eyed youth realized that the feverish man's jackal mask was askew. The timid young man licked his lips as a shaky hand slowly reached for the black and gold mask. He firmly held onto the headdress; surprised to feel the smooth and cool texture of the black ceramic beneath his touch. With abated breath, the raven-haired youth slowly pulled the strange mask free from the unconscious figure. Once the mask was pulled away, the pale young man tensed with his eyes closed, expecting the injured stranger to attack.

A single eye blinked open when nothing happened. Looking down at the prone figure once more, the pale young man found his breath lodge in his throat. When he had removed the mask, he had expected to find a monster beneath it, like he had been taught in the Shino Academy. Instead he was looking upon a very strong and handsome face… a very _human_ face… the young man placed the mask on the ground and placed a hand on the stranger's forehead, pushing away locks of auburn-raven aside.

"Ngh…" A quiet moan whispered pass the handsome bronze man's lips as he subconsciously leaned into the gray-eyed man's cool hand.

"Whah…" The pale youth exclaimed, "Hollow-san, you're really hot…"

Suddenly his pale cheeks became tattooed in a deep rogue in realization of what he had said.

"D-d-didn't mean it like that… I-I meant that you're very feverish… an-and I don't know why I'm telling you… hehehe… I-I'm babbling… b-but you are hot an-and hurt… what happened to you, Hollow-san?"

There was no answer nor did he expected one.

"Oh-okay… you can't stay here…" He said to the unresponsive body as he looked around for a piece of blanket to carry his newest patient. The petite healer found an old tarp in the corner of his greenhouse. Laying the tarp out next to the unconscious stranger, the pale youth was able to maneuver the dark-skinned male onto the tarp then proceeded to drag his patient back to his apartment.

The young man did not know how long it took him to reach his tiny apartment with his dead weight of a patient. But once the smaller lithe male got his patient settled into his futon, he immediately went to work healing his mysterious guest. The young healer first removed his patient's jewelry and satchel, placing them in his mother's old chest for safe-keeping, then immediately tended to his patient's varies wounds.

The small cuts and scraps along bronze limbs were cleaned and wrapped in fresh, clean linen. Then the gray-eyed healer rolled his patient to his side and gasped in horror at the angry wound across the unconscious man's back. The wound crossed the dark-skinned man's back in a diagonal slash from shoulder to hip. The wound was a few centimeters deep, and the surrounding flesh was a horrible purplish-green discoloration.

"Poison!" The young healer gasped in horror as he recognized the type of poison coursing through his patient's veins.

Securing the sleeves of his sleep yakuta back, the young man felt his healing chi pool into his hands in response to his desire to help the handsome man. Gently the timid, pale youth placed his warm hands against the wound and pooled his healing chi into the wound. He suddenly let out a sharp gasp as he felt a weak but powerful reiatsu pushing against his touch, brushing against the healer's reiatsu.

"Who are you, Hollow-san?" He stared wide-eyed at his patient as he had never sensed anything of the like before.

The reiatsu, although weak, was extremely powerful… powerful as any Captain of the Gotei 13... Maybe even more powerful than the Captain-Commander himself and yet the dark-skinned man's presence was not oppressive or threatening like some many of the Gotei 13 Captains. Instead his presence was welcoming and … his presence must have found the timid healer's presence as acceptable because just moments after being pushed away, the young man found himself being embrace and encased by his patient's reiatsu.

The young healer felt a warmth and a calm that he had never before felt, which made the pale young man turn beet red in embarrassment. The timid youth had never before fully been accepted in any group or anyone, save for when he had met a certain tawny-haired ryoka, who had caused such an uproar that much had yet to calm down. And now, his patient's powerful reiatsu just accepted him without question. Finding his confidence in that acceptance, the young healer placed his hands gently over the open wound. Slowly, the gray-eyed youth's healing touch began to knit the gapping wound close. Within minutes, the deep wound was healed, leaving behind only a faint pale line.

"Whah…" The young man sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The wound itself was not taxing for the pale youth since he had healed just as equally deep of wounds before. It was the poison, which nearly drained the young healer of his strength. The raven-haired male was able to neutralize the poison's potency but was surprised to sense his patient's own reiatsu was fighting against the poison as well. He quickly cleaned his patient up before remembering his little greenhouse. With one last look at his patient, the young man then hurriedly left his apartment to salvage what he could of his garden. Mentally he thanked that today was his day off…

* * *

><p>"Whah…" The gray-eyed healer sighed as he wiped his dirty hands on his sleep yakuta only to realize that he had cleaned up the damage to his greenhouse in nothing but his sleepwear. He was only able to save half of his seedling plants and fully matured ones, and he was worried that his little makeshift tarp roof would not last if there was rainfall anytime soon. With a heavy sigh, the young man began his trek back to his little apartment when he suddenly tripped over something. Looking about for what had tripped him, the timid youth's eyes grew wide as he saw the discarded jackal-mask on the ground. He gently picked up the beautifully crafted mask and shivered when he felt the bronze man's reiatsu seep into him.<p>

The young healer had only seen images of Hollow masks and had read about how anything dealing with a Hollow exuded an evil aura. But his patient had only exuded an aura of power and yet also of gentleness… there was also an aura of protectiveness that confused the young healer. Why would a stranger be protective of him, a klutz? With a slight nibble of his lower lip, the young man gathered the mask to his chest and then continued on his way back to his apartment and his patient.

"Hanatarou?" An old voice called, causing the lithe figure to yelp in surprise as he clumsily hide the black mask behind his back.

"H-hai, Shizuru-san!" The timid youth greeted the ancient landlady of his dormitory.

"You are filthy!" The old crone exclaimed.

"H-hai, Shizuru-san!" He stuttered, "I'll go clean up now!"

"You better! And don't track that filth in the hallway!" The landlady demanded at the retreating healer.

The pale youth hurried back to his apartment and leaned against the door. Subconsciously he gently caressed the black mask, taking comfort from its existence and the presence it exuded.

"That…" A soft and yet deep baritone voice spoke, startling the gray-eyed healer into dropping the mask, "belongs… to me…"

"H-Hollow-san?" The timid raven-haired called but found himself transfixed by a pair of beautiful amethyst gems.

The young healer than took a step forward to check on his patient's fever; however, he had forgotten about the mask and ended up tripping over it once again.

"Oww!" The timid youth moaned, which caused his patient to chuckle that changed into a fit of coughs. The gray-eyed young man then immediately crawled to the coughing stranger and helped him to lay back down.

"Y-you have a fever, Hollow-san." He explained, "You need to lay down."

"Ka-bech-nuf…"

"Hollow-san?"

"My name… my name is… Kabexnuf…" The amethyst-eyed stranger whispered.

"O-oh…" The young man weakly mumbled as he felt his cheeks and ears burn in embarrassment, "Uhm… I'm Yamada Hanatarou, K-Ka-beck-nuff…"

Kabexnuf gave Hanatarou a small smile.

"Kabe…"

"Kabe?" Hanatarou questioned.

"Easier… to say…" Kabe explained, which caused the timid healer to blush even deeper.

"You need to rest, Kabe-san." Hanatarou stated as he checked Kabe's fever, which seemed to have spiked a bit.

Gray orbs blinked when he felt a strong but gentle hand grasp his own. Hanatarou did not even resist when Kabe slowly brought the pale hand close to his lips. The amethyst-eyed stranger took a deep breath in, taking in the Healer's scent.

"K-Kabe-san?" Hanatarou whispered.

"So… beautiful…" Kabe whispered as his eyes fluttered close and his grasp loosened, "… Nefertem…"

* * *

><p>BANG. BANG.<p>

"HANATAROU!" A shrilly voice pierced through the early morning, startling the sleeping pale healer.

Hanatarou snapped wide awake, accidentally spilling a bowl of room-warm water all over himself. His heart hammered in his chest while his gray-eyed orbs flittered from one object to the next before falling on the prone lump on his futon. Ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet, Hanatarou reached out and gently caressed a hand against the sleeping figure's forehead. The timid healer sighed in relief to feel that the fever had finally broke some time during the night. Now all his mysterious guest needed was rest.

BANG. BANG.

"HANATAROU!" The voice shrieked again.

"Whah!" Hanatarou yelped in surprise then looked down at his patient, who quietly groaned.

"Shh… shh… Kabe-san…" The lithe healer whispered, which settled the troubled sleeping bronze man.

The pale youth then immediately rushed to his apartment door, hopefully to prevent his mysterious caller from waking his patient again. However, in his rush, he found himself tripping over several of his medical books and a sitting stool before finally opening the door to reveal a highly agitated young Shinigami from Relief Team 10.

"Y-yes..?" Hanatarou stuttered with a slight flush highlighting his pale cheeks.

The young Shinigami just scowled at the disheveled healer while she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She could not believe that this pathetic looking nobody of a man was a Seventh Seat of the Fourth Squad in the Gotei 13 and her superior while she from a minor noble house was still an Unseated in the 4th Squad.

"You're late!" She snapped at him, which caused gray eyes to blink owlishly.

"Nani-wa." He whispered in confusion.

"You stupid?" She sneered, "You're late for duty!"

Gray eyes grew wide while his mouth formed an inaudible 'oh'.

"Yeah, 'oh', you nitwit!" She screeched in a high pitch, causing the lithe figure to wince at the volume.

"H-Hana-kun…" A deep baritone voice called from behind, causing Hanatarou to snap around and the young Shinigami to gasp in surprise at the sight of a handsome man heavily leaning against the wall.

"Kabe-san!" Hanatarou exclaimed then rushed to his patient's side, "You're still not well! You need to rest!"

"Heard shrieking… Nefertem… worried…" Kabe shakily replied as he leaned into Hanatarou's touch, breathing in deeply the heavenly sweet aroma of water lilies.

The smaller male found himself lightly blushing when his guest's strong arms wrapped themselves around his lither frame in a protective embrace.

"I-it's okay, Kabe-san." Hanatarou explained as he looked into concern-filled amethyst gems, "I'm late for my shift… it's nothing to worry about. Please, let's get you back to bed."

"If he's sick, he should see Unohana-taichou!" The Shinigami exclaimed as she took a daring step forward into Hanatarou's home. However, she immediately stopped when she heard a low growl followed by a powerful spike of reiatsu, which made her crumble to her knees and gasping for air.

"Hunh?" Hanatarou blinked in confusion when he saw the young Shinigami collapse and yet he felt nothing, save for the warm safety of being in his stranger's arms. "Are you alright?"

Hanatarou then slipped out of Kabe's embrace and reached for the fallen girl, who immediately began filling her lungs with air. When he attempted to help the young Shinigami to her feet, she violently slapped his hands away, causing the timid healer to shy away in concern.

"I'm fine!" She snapped, "Just… just show up!"

Then she disappeared from the dormitory before she had another mysterious episode.

"I hope she's alright…" Hanatarou whispered then turned to his guest, "I'm sorry, Kabe-san, but I have to go."

"No, you're not." Kabe remarked, stopping the smaller male as he was about to step out of the door.

"W-why not?" Hanatarou squeaked in surprise while he watched the bronze stranger give him a small and yet mischievous devil-may-care grin.

"Your clothes…"

"My clothes?" The pale healer frowned then looked down at himself and let out a quiet 'eep' when he realized that he was still wearing his sleep yakuta. "R-right… my clothes…"

Kabe lightly chuckled at his little Healer's mumblings. The stronger male allowed the smaller one to lead him back to the futon while the pale youth got himself ready for work. As he laid in the futon, Kabe watched in amusement as Hanatarou flitted about like a butterfly and tended to him at the same time. At one point, Kabe felt a bit dizzy by watching his Healer move about that he reached out and stopped the flurry of movements. Hanatarou felt complied to stop and remain absolutely still when he felt Kabe's steady grip on around his wrist.

"Breath, Hana-kun." Kabe ordered and to his bemusement Hanatarou took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Slow is fast."

"Nani-wa." Hanatarou blinked in confusion, causing amethyst eyes to sparkle in amusement.

"Slow down and take your time, Nefertem. Else you only harm yourself." Kabe quietly explained, "And I would be greatly displeased if you were to be injured."

"B-but Kabe-san, I'm late for my shift!" Hanatarou stuttered but made no effort to begin his frantic rush, "I don't want to bother the leader of the 10th Relief Team by making him wait for me."

Kabe's thumb made a small circular motion over the pale healer's pulse, calming his Healer.

"He is no leader if he has no understanding." Kabe replied, which made gray orbs blink slowly as the timid youth understood his cryptic companion.

"I know, but I still feel guilty about keeping Asuma-san waiting." Hanatarou confessed, "And I feel guilty of leaving you… your fever just broke, and you're still weak."

"Then I will rest here and wait for your return, Nefertem." Kabe promised then sealed his pledge with a light kiss on Hanatarou's pulse, causing his pale complexion to glow.

"Oh-okay…" Hanatarou whispered, "I'll leave a pitcher of water for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Yamada-san?" A gruff voice called, startling Hanatarou.<p>

"A-Asuma-san…" The smaller healer answered then looked shameful as he bowed, "I'm sorry for being late."

"Is it true?" Asuma asked rather bluntly.

"Hunh?"

"Hanatarou-chan!" A cheerful voice cried, revealing two other figures rushing toward the two Relief Team leaders.

"Jun-nei? Megumi?" Hanatarou blinked in surprised that his other teammates would be there to greet him since they had never done so before.

"Well?" Asuma prompted.

"Whah?"

"Is it true? Do you have a man in your room? A handsome man?" Megumi squealed in delight while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Megumi…" Jun-nei groaned as he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else than there.

"NANI!" Hanatarou squeaked and blushed at the blatant innuendo.

"So it is true…" Asuma grumbled while giving the timid healer a pointed look.

"It's not like that!" Hanatarou waved his hands in a defensive manner, "Kabe-san's sick!"

"Kabe?" Megumi sweetly asked; however, there was nothing sweet about her.

"Y-yes…"

"So~o, you've been _playing_ doctor?" Megumi then asked with a leer, which caused Asuma and Jun-nei to groan while Hanatarou just blushed.

"You know what… I don't want to know… the clinic's all yours, Yamada-san." Asuma grumbled as he left for the day, leaving poor Hanatarou at the mercy of his two subordinates.

* * *

><p>"A-and then Megumi-san asked if I was playing doctor while giving me this look…" Hanatarou squeaked while he handed Kabe a small bowl of rice. "I-I haven't been so embarrassed!"<p>

Kabe chuckled lightly as his fingers absently caressed against his Healer's slender and delicate fingers, causing Hanatarou's pale complexion to become bright. The darker skinned male enjoyed bringing out those bright and yet shy looks from his smaller companion. As he sat there and listened to his Healer speak about his day, Kabe could not help but wonder about his sudden interest in the timid young one. The amethyst-eyed warrior knew that Hanatarou's sweet and innocent scent was enticing, but it should not be all that drew his harden-protected heart to the younger male. Kabe had loved and known love only to have both either ripped from him or betrayed because of who and what he was. He still appreciated life despite of his own pain.

"What is that?" Kabe suddenly asked when he noticed something shiny peaking out of his Healer's black shihakusho.

Hanatarou blinked before looking down to see a little paper flower that a little girl had given him as a 'thank you' for healing her big brother today. The memory of the little girl made Hanatarou smile brightly as he gently pulled the flower out. He held out the paper flower in his hands as if it was the most precious piece of treasure and yet the most fragile piece.

It was then, seeing Hanatarou smile and holding onto the flower, that Kabe realized why he was so drawn to the little healer. Hanatarou was Light. The little healer was all things positive and good in the world. The gray-eyed youth was a beacon of hope in a world of dreary gray and rotting darkness. Kabe lightly smiled as he remembered what his Sire had once said to him and his sister when seeking out their own ib and ka, their own heart and soul… _We are Shadows, who seek out the Light that gives us Form and Definition…_

"Form and Definition." Kabe whispered.

"You said something, Kabe-san?" Hanatarou innocently asked.

"Just remembering what my Sire once said." Kabe answered, "Dinner was excellent, Hana-kun."

Hanatarou then beamed at the compliment while the pair continued their meal.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, Hanatarou and Kabe were walking through the market place of Rukongai 5 when Hanatarou suddenly stopped upon hearing his name being called from the crowd.<p>

"Hanatarou-san! Hanatarou-san!"

"Kira-san!" Hanatarou cheered while waving his arm wildly upon seeing his friend, almost losing his balance were it not for Kabe's steady hold on the pale youth's hip.

"Hanatarou-san! Thank goodness, I found you!" Exclaimed a pale blonde male as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Kira-san, what's wrong?" Hanatarou reached over, rubbing circles on the taller Shinigami's back.

"One of my men… he's hurt and no one will see to him. I couldn't find Unohana-taichou or Isane-san… please, help me." Kira's periwinkle blue orbs were wide, looking beseechingly at the smaller male. Not once taking notice of the bronze man nor of the bronze man's frown.

"O-of course, where is he?" Hanatarou asked.

"Back at the barracks… This way…" Kira answered as he disappeared into the crowd.

"WAIT!" Hanatarou shouted, but the blonde had already gone. "Eep!"

"Hold on, Nefertem…" Kabe's baritone voice whispered into Hanatarou's ear as he effortlessly lifted his Healer into his arms and took to the roof.

Hanatarou wrapped his arms tightly around Kabe's neck and buried his face into the darker man's neck. He never liked heights, not since he was a child and bullies had tied him up in a tree. But despite his childhood fear, Hanatarou knew that Kabe would never let him fall nor would the amethyst-eyed man ever hurt him. The lithe-framed healer could feel his body relax and his tight grip loosen as he was being encased in Kabe's unique scent… the scent of musk, sun-baked sand and fire… subconsciously the pale youth breathed in deeply and lightly nuzzled into Kabe's neck.

Kabe lightly purred and rubbed his jaw against the soft raven-black locks in response to his Healer's caress. He then landed lightly on the ground and tightened his hold on his precious cargo. Kabe had landed in a middle of a courtyard, which the blonde-haired warrior had disappeared into, and the moment he had touched down, a group of sword-wielders, who had been training, had converged on him. The amethyst-eyed man let out a low growl of warning, which caused Hanatarou to look up.

"Yamada-san!" One of the sword-wielders exclaimed, which caused the others to relax.

Kabe let Hanatarou down on his feet, but he never moved from his Healer's side as one of the sword-wielders began leading Hanatarou into the barracks.

"Hanatarou-san! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean -" Kira began explaining but was silence when Hanatarou just smiled then turned his attention to his newest patient.

"I need everyone out! Now!" Hanatarou ordered while he immediately began to set a compound leg fracture that Kira's injured man was suffering from.

Kira immediately ushered the other Shinigami out of the room while Kabe remained still as a sentry at the door. Kira gave the stranger a curious look then took his place by his side. The silence that enveloped them was neither oppressing or comforting and yet Kira felt no immediate need to break it.

"You said," The stranger's strong baritone voice broke the silence, "no one will see to him… what did you mean by that?"

Kira stilled at the question. His hand subconsciously went to his side, where his sword normally laid, but he felt nothing. Mentally he kicked himself for feeling so defensive in his own home. But then again, ever since that day, his world and that of his men's had been turned upside down, and their home had never been the same. He and his men had been personally picked by their Captain. Before it was a great honor to have been picked, now that honor had become a disgrace…

"There are many who believe," Hanatarou softly spoke as he soothed his patient's pain and fever, "that the members of the Third Squad are traitors… or will become traitors…"

Kabe looked into Hanatarou's gray eyes. His Healer's eyes were dull with sorrow and pain, but he never wavered nor shied away from Kabe's deep stare. And although Kabe's expression was neutral, the dark-skinned male wanted nothing more than to destroy the cause of that sorrow.

"And why would they believe that?" Kabe asked, which caused a pair of periwinkle blues to narrow in suspicion.

"Who are you." Kira demanded as he subconsciously placed himself between Hanatarou and the amethyst-eyed stranger.

"Kira-san?" Hanatarou called as he placed a calming hand on the blonde's tense arm, which caused the blonde to relax a bit but remain alert.

The blonde had been questioned by members of the Second and the Tenth Squad about what he knew, and he knew that each of his men had been similarly questioned. Was this another attempt to assert his innocence or his guilt? Was this another attempt to make him denounce his Captain? Despite what his Captain had done, Kira honestly believed that his Captain's actions had a reason, and he would keep his faith in his Captain.

"Who are you!" Kira demanded once more as he took a step forward, using his body as a barrier in case the stranger was a threat.

Hanatarou tried to keep his friend back. The lithe healer knew that although Kabe had been nothing but kind and gentle, the bronze male was also deadly when provoked. Kabe had to be since he single-handedly fought against Hanatrou's bullies and since his injuries, which had brought the dark-skinned warrior to him, had come from Captain Kurotsuchi. Hanatarou had known only one person to have survived a battle against the sadistic 12th Capatin but only because that person was able to take the antidote within in minutes of being poisoned while Kabe survived without the antidote.

A thin black brow arched when Kabe noticed a simple charm had slipped out of the folds of the blonde's shihakusho. The charm was a simple wood-toned ceramic, rectangular in shape, with a stylized engraving of a marigold flower. He reached out and gently held onto the charm while his thumb rubbed over the engraving. From what Kabe had observed of Ausar's Estates, his uncle had fashioned his celestial city after the Napanese society and yet to find a flower of the Nauhtl people surprised the amethyst-eyed warrior.

Kira immediately snatched his charm from the stranger and took a step back from him.

"Did you know that despite the fact that the marigold is called 'the herb of the sun'," Kabe's voice was strong and yet gentle, "it is the flower of the Moon People, the Nauhtl people… my sister's favorites…"

"Kabexnuf…" Hanatarou whispered, causing Kabe to lightly smile at his Nefertem.

Kira frowned at the stranger's claim, not out of disbelief but out of confusion… he remembered his Captain had specifically changed the Squad's flower insignia from the tulip to the marigold. When the blonde asked why the change, his Captain smiled, a real honest-to-Kami smile, and cryptically answered, _I serve no one, save for my Lady Moon._ Kira took a deep breath in then looked down at his sleeping man.

"I don't know who you are," Kira began, "but I think it's best you leave."

"KIRA-SAN!" Hanatarou gasped, a bit hurt that his friend would judge his companion. The lithe healer took an unconscious step toward Kabe, instinctively placing his allegiance with his quiet friend.

"Yes, that would be wise." Kabe replied as he understood the blonde's words.

The blonde was not chasing him out of the barracks but was recommending that the amethyst-eyed stranger leave the Estate itself. Kabe was too strange for the Estate. It was not his unique coloring that was drawing unwanted attention. It was his presence.

He did not bow to the whims of Ausar. He never had nor would he ever. Kabe knew that he would challenge Ausar for his rightful throne, but now was not that time.

"Kabe-kun!" Hanatarou gasped as his hands fisted around Kabe's barrowed shihakusho, "Please! Don't go! Kira-san didn't mean it! You don't care about what Ichimaru-taichou had done!"

Kabe wrapped his arms around his troubled Healer and let out a low purr to soothe his Light's trembles.

"Shh… my Nefertem…" Kabe purred, "I do not judge this Ichimaru-taichou… nor do I judge his men for their faith and loyalty in him… but the blonde one is correct in that I must leave…"

"Is it because of Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Hanatarou asked, which caused Kira to look up sharply.

Kabe darkly chuckled then shook his head.

"No, that foul creature is of no concern to me."

"Then why? …" Hanatarou then looked shamefully when he whispered, "It's because of me… isn't it."

Gray gems widened when he felt a steely grip to his chin, forcing him to look into a pair of amethyst-golden orbs. Hanatarou had never seen anything so beautiful and yet so terrifying at the same time.

"Mark me, my Nefertem," Kabe growled, "you and only you would be my reason to remain here… you and only you would be my reason to _not_ destroy this false celestial city…"

Kira tensed at the bronzed man's claim while Hanatarou just looked into his stranger's eyes. The smaller male knew that Kabe spoke the truth and yet he could not understand what the amethyst-eyed warrior was saying.

* * *

><p>Kabe leaned against the wall by the small chest, which contained his mask and other ornaments. His eyes softened as he watched his Healer lay in his futon, fringing sleep, but Kabe knew better. The smaller male had broken down into tears when Kabe stated that he was leaving. The stronger male gathered the pale youth into his arms and disappeared from the Barracks of the Marigold back to Hanatarou's little apartment. Once back in the safety of his room, the gray-eyed healer just collapsed onto his futon. He had not moved since.<p>

The sight of his little Healer in such distress broke Kabe, but the bronze complexioned man knew that he could not stay. He had drawn the attention of Hanatarou's bullies' Captain by defeating the four bullies and was fortunate to avoid a fight the overzealous Captain. And Kabe had also managed avoid detection from Ausar and that foul creature Kurotsuchi. He, however, could not stay any longer without the risk of bringing danger to his Light.

"I-I'm stupid…" Hanatarou stuttered in a whimper, "t-to th-think y-you liked me…"

Kabe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He prayed that one, who ruined his Healer's self-esteem, was already dead or was dying a slow and painful death. He slowly stood to his feet before crawling over to Hanatarou's smaller form. His body molded perfectly against the pale youth's own body. His hand reached out and clasped over the young healer's own slender hand. Kabe then nuzzled his face into Hanatarou's neck while letting out a low purr.

"I wish for the one who harmed you a slow and painful death." Kabe quietly growled, making Hanatarou tense at the possessive and protective tone he heard. "I wish for more time to be with you, my Nefertem… this past month with you has been a dream… a dream I do not want to end, but so much is happening…"

"Wh-what's going on… why do I feel as if I know you… why do I trust you when you're a stranger to me… and… why are you leaving me?" Hanatarou whimpered.

"_We are Shadows, who seek out the Light that gives us Form and Definition._" Kabe recited from his ancient memories, "I am a Shadow, Hanatarou… I am a creature that lives in the shadows… I am Death and Life… but I am also incomplete… I had not truly understood what my Sire had meant by us being Shadows looking for a Light… until now."

Hanatarou remained silent as he listened to Kabe speak of his Creator, Re, and his Sire, Anpu, and of his twin sister, Qebehout. The smaller healer listened with rapt attention as Kabe explained that although he had powers that rivaled mortals' perception of god, he had no true purpose… no true form to define Kabe's existence. Kabe was a Shadow, a shapeless darkness that neither grew nor truly lived until now… until he found his Light, his one speck of shining brightness in his world of dreary grey.

"What were you doing before?" Hanatarou quietly asked when Kabe fell silent.

"I was imprisoned." Kabe replied, "By my uncle Ausar. My sister and I both were imprisoned."

"Why?"

Kabe looked into his Light's eyes and saw only honest curiosity. The Shadow then pulled away and went to the little chest. He heard his Healer shift about but did not run away as Kabe had feared he would. The amethyst-eyed warrior then pulled his satchel out of the chest and returned to Hanatarou's side. He held out his satchel to his petite Healer, who only looked curiously at his Shadow, mentally liking Kabe's title as it suited him well and mentally liking the thought that Kabe was his. Hanatarou then reached inside the satchel, pulling out a beautiful white jar with a carving of a man's head on top.

"Ichigo-kun!" Hanatarou gasped as he easily recognized the carving of his friend's face. He then shivered as he felt a familiar dark and wild reiatsu emanating from the jar. The petite Light remembered feeling this particular reiatsu once before when he had healed Ichigo-kun, after the tawny-haired teen's battle against Abarai-san, and had found the teen's 'good luck' charm.

"So that is Heru's name now." Kabe murmured.

"Hunh?"

"I knew him as Heru." Kabe began, "Heru is Ichigo reborn… he is Mate and Consort to my uncle, Setesh… this jar was created from a piece of Setesh's mask, which came apart during a battle between Setesh and my Sire, Anpu… Setesh had lost his way when Heru was murdered and had to be stopped… else he would have destroyed everything… it broke my Sire's heart to see his brother-of-his-heart in such pain and madness. It was not fair…"

"Why was Ichigo-kun murdered?" Hanatarou asked, not realizing that he had accepted Heru and Ichigo as one.

"Because he made Setesh happy." Kabe sadly smiled at his Light's confused expression, "Setesh was made to be a villain because he was different, but Heru did not fear that difference… he did not shun that difference… Heru loved Setesh for all his faults and for all what he was, and that made Setesh happy and powerful, more so than Ausar…" Kabe stated with a wolfish-grin but quickly his grin disappeared as he continued, "But Ausar, Auset and Nebt-het hated Setesh and feared his power, and for them to hurt Setesh, they had Heru murdered."

Hanatarou gasped in horror while he subconsciously clutched the Imset closer to his chest, protecting it from the threats of the world.

"Why?" Hanatarou whimpered, "Who are _they_ to say if someone deserve or don't deserve happiness? They're not Kami!"

"Ah, my Nefertem," Kabe purred deeply as he leaned closer to rub his nose against his Light's jaw line, "they believe themselves to be Gods, and they believe all things to be beneath them and their's to do with as they please."

"They are NOT Gods!" The little Light exclaimed with absolute conviction, which Kabe purred even louder in pride.

"Be careful, my Nefertem," Kabe warned, "Ausar has ears everywhere…"

"He's here?"

"Yes, but he knows not that my sister and I have escaped our prisons, and I wish to continued that arrogant ignorance… for now."

"Why?" Hanatarou whispered, "Why were you imprisoned? And why don't you want Ausar to know you're here?"

"Because my sister and I are attempting to right an ancient wrong."

"You mean what Ausar did to Ichigo-kun?"

"Yes." Kabe answered, "Heru has be reborn, making way for Setesh's return."

Gray gems grew wide in shock.

"You can bring back the dead?"

Kabe looked thoughtfully at his Light before gently retrieving the Imset from his pale Healer and placing it back into the satchel.

"Yes." Kabe answered.

"Ausar imprisoned you both to keep you from bringing Setesh back from the dead to exact revenge!" Hanatarou stated in realization to which Kabe nodded in agreement.

"And I do not doubt Ausar's paranoia would have allowed Heru to be reborn unchecked."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Then gray orbs widened in horror, "You mean Ausar had killed Ichigo-kun b-before?"

Kabe was silent as he looked at his horrified Light. The Shadow took a deep breath as he tried to think of a way to explain his age to his Light. He knew that his Light was not as young as he appeared to be. In fact, Kabe knew that his beautiful Hanatarou was a little under two hundred years old. When the amethyst-eyed Shadow was that age, the Scorpion King began his reign and gave birth to the Kemet civilization. Kabe understood that if _he_ himself was ancient than Heru would have been older than ancient had he lived. And since Heru's death, Kabe was aware that the old soul had been reborn before and yet… it was not until now that Heru had reached of age of maturity… an age that should not have been difficult for the ancient soul to reach unless outside forces had a hand in it.

"There is too many coincidence to ignore such a possibility." Kabe cautiously answered.

"It's not a coincidence, Kabe-kun!" Hanatarou accused, "You _know_ it! You _know_ that Ausar had killed Ichigo-kun before! Oh kami! Ausar could be after Ichigo-kun now!"

Kabe was silent once again. He then reached over and gently caressed his knuckles against Hanatarou's jaw.

"Now, I fear you are in danger… Such knowledge is dangerous to have. Please, I beg of you… until I come for you, stay with the Warriors of the Marigold… if anything should happen to you, there would be no one strong enough to stop my madness and rampage."

Not really knowing why, Hanatarou felt the need to reassure his Shadow that he was still there and that he was safe. The petite healer then licked his lips nervously as he slowly leaned in, closing the gap between himself and Kabe. His eyes fluttered close as he gave his Shadow a soft kiss. A kiss that Kabe responded to in kind. The lithe Light pulled away before wrapping his arms around his strong warrior.

"Please, Kabexnuf, be careful and come back to me." Hanatarou pleaded.

Kabe wrapped his arms around his little Light.

"For you, Nefertem, always." Kabe promised.

"Wh-what does that mean? _Nefertem_?" Hanatarou mumbled into Kabe's neck, causing him to smile.

"It means _he who is beauty_."


End file.
